evinorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fjellmaar
Fjellmaar, or Ursno, is one of the regions which were first populated by the Horned Men in some time around 2,500 BF. Long before the arrival of the Horned Men it was home to a group of nomadic people called the Uldui'it which were driven from their plains and tundras, and were forced into the sea. It has since been ruled by the various Essmir clans. Geography Location Fjellmaar is located on the north-western shore of Kalmahar bordering the Cold Sea to the west. To their east they have their allies and kinsmen in Norlan, and to the south they have the vast and wild Norwood Forest. Climate It's mostly cold in Fjellmaar, even so that the northernmost region (Durrenfjell) is constantly covered in snow. They suffer from hard and icy winds coming from the west which makes the shores of the Cold Sea a quite inhospitable place to live. Terrain The land is quite arable in the southern regions, but as you travel further north the ground only gets more rocky and the terrain mountainous. The dense forests of Gorotta and Trostane also adds to the inaccessibility and inhospitality of the northern climate. Hazards The icy winds by the ports in Durrenfjell can become lethal at times, they are known to have blown roofs straight from the buildings and many men and women have been hurt and even died from planks, furniture or other materials who have been slung by the pure force of the winds. History -2500 BF: Era of Strife 2500-2000 BF: Era of War People The people of Fjellmaar are said to be hardy, have naturally pale skin, enjoy sarcasm and drinking. Sub-cultures * Fjellings - Men of Essmir descent who make up for most of the population of Fjellmaar. * Berfolk - the collective name for the people living in the Forests of Gorrota where they still practice their Old Ways, and worship their old gods. They are constantly being hunted by the Ronds of the Faith. * Ice Cove Nomads - when the Essmir drove off the Uldui'it from their lands there were some who hid and therefore survived. * Uldui'it - the original settlers of the land now known as Fjellmaar who were driven off into the Cold Sea and forced to adapt to living their lives on their Seal Ships. Noble Families Although they would never call themselves noble they are highborn; born into the richest, most prominent and well respected Clans. Durrenfjell: Clan Durren, Clan Skagg, Clan Brunn Gorotta: Clan Ardaigh, Clan Berg, Clan Folkling, Clan Druga Three Spears: Clan Ornos, Clan Okar, Clan Borwyn, Clan Aldur, Clan Hrolt, Clan Myrr, Clan Skirr Trostane: Clan Trostane, Clan Magnant, Clan Skoog, Clan Striid Culture Government Regions Fjellmaar is divided into four jarldoms; Durrenfjell, Three Spears, Trostane and Gorotta. Structure Fjellmaar's hierarchy is divided into four (seven if you count the Essmir hierarchal system) major groups: At the top there is the King of Fjellmaar, who gained his position by beating the former King in single combat. People in the past have tried to make the Bercrown their legacy which would pass down their line, but such attempts were always stopped. The King may choose if he wishes to keep the old King's court, or if he wishes to elect a new one from his own Clan. When a new King has been crowned he will take his place at the Urson Throne in the castle of Morberfort. The current King is Argos Ardaigh. Directly under the King there are the Jarls who rule their own regions, or Jarldoms, quite independently as no one serves the crown directly but first sees to the needs of their region. The title of Jarl, unlike King, is hereditary. Where the Jarls see to the good of the entire region they leave the everyday troubles for their elected Thanes. A Thane doesn't have to be of noble birth, but once he is elected he immedietly achieves that status, which may make the rest of the nobles uneasy. A Thane does however only serve as long as the Jarl who appointed him decides that he remains useful, and once he fail to serve anymore he loses his position as well as his noble status. The lowest 'ruler' in the Fjellmaar society is the Landskarl, an elected lowborn who speaks for those whose voices often remain unheard. A Landskarl is elected by voting from the common folk of each jarldom and he holds his position for life, regardless of how old or senile he becomes. Religion General The main religion in Fjellmaar is the Faith of the Five, but there are still people who cling to their ancient ways and still revere their old gods, especially people on the outskirts of civilization like the Berfolk. Structure Their pantheon holds four gods and one entity. The head of this pantheon is Ulrond the Manfather, known as the creator of mankind and patron of responsibility, protection and vigilance. He is commonly prayed to by expecting fathers, guards, workers and leaders, and his walls are often filled with shields and torches. Next to him there is Emla Ulrondsdaughter the Beauty, or simply Emla. She is the first creation of Ulrond, and ascended into godhood immediately after birth. She is the patron of beauty and love, but also wisdom and knowledge. She is prayed to by maidens, mothers, and scholars. Her walls are often filled with scrolls, quills and flowers. Beside her stands Everond Ulrondsson the Strong, the patron of strength, craftsmanship, courage and war. He is prayed to by workers and warriors, and his walls are covered in axes, hammers and swords. In front of them sits Cylla Ulrondsdaughter, known as the creator of feelings such as curiosity and joy. She is the patron of childhood, joyfullness, and emotions. She is commonly prayed to by children, mothers and those in mourning. Her walls are covered with wooden dolls and toys. Looming behind them all stands the Spirit of Ul the Seeker, the entity created from the ashes of Ul whom Ulrond defeated in order to create a safe world for mankind. His job is to forever find those that have died and bring them to their rightful place, either they will go to Avandial and live forever in abundance and prosperity or they will go to Nasfarond and live forever in agony and tireless suffering. His walls are covered with bribes in form of either coin or bread (which the Faith takes as additional taxes). Followers There are three types of followers within the Faith. The Mothers are the ones who hold mass prayers, talk to the people, educate and perform blessings. They are, as the name states, always women who MUST have given birth at least once before ascending to the rank of Mother. Female children who are given to the Faith must remain Maidens until they are deflowered and made with child by a suitor of their choice. The Cyllene are pilgrims who wander far and wide to spread the word and perform simple prayers and blessings as they move through the small villages and towns. They are either volunteers or fifth sons who made the Cyllene choice. Fifth sons may also choose to become a warrior in the name of the Faith and will therefore become a Rond. They guard the Quinthalls at all times, keep the peace in smaller towns, act as bodyguards for the Mothers, and perform interrogations in the name of their Thane. '''Sacred Sites' Quinthalls are the backbone structures of the Faith of the Five and they must always have five walls: one for each member of their pantheon. Their walls are constantly being adorned by the karls depending on whose wall it is. The exact position of each gods wall doesn't matter, except for the Spirit who must always be by the entrance so he's always behind you. Religious Orders There are no religious orders within the Faith of the Five save for the brotherhood shared by the Ronds. Heretical Groups All practicioners of their Old Ways are seen as heretics and are publicly executed wherever they are found. Military Weaponry/Armor Crude axes and two handed swords made of iron are the most common melee weapons for the Fjellings, and many who prefer ranged combat use shortbows or throwing spears made from fir. Their armor differs extensively depending on which region you serve in. The warriors of Durrenfjell wear fur over boiled leather, and prefer helmet with padded earguards. Three Spears' windy weather calls for steel helmets with eye protection and a cloth mouthguard, studded leather over chainmail adorns their chest. Trostanes warriors wear thick fur over boiled leather, and many use fir branches to better hide in the woodland borders of Norwood. Their helmets are iron caps. Gorotta helmets are equipped with a sun protection to protect against snow-blindness when patrolling the vast plains of Gorotta. Their armor is made of chainmail over boiled leather. War/Conquest Though they come from a warring people the only major wars they've been involved in are the "Liberation" of Fjellmaar where they drove the Uldui'it from their homes and forced them into permanent exile on the ocean, and the civil wars called Howling Wars where they broke free from the chains of Norlan. Military Strength They can field 15,000 warriors, 4,000 of which are mounted, but depending on the season it might take a while for the warriors from Durrenfjell to arrive in time for assembly. They have no naval power save for Clan Ornos who owns several war gallons. Economy Agriculture Despite their cold climate they have quite a lot of arable land in Gorotta and Trostane, and even some Spring Gardens in Durrenfjell. They produce wheat, rhye, potatoes, turnips, winterbeans, apples, green beans, cale, cabbage, carrots and peas. Foraging is also a common method for gaining goods like; juniper, hawthorne, elderberries, raspberries, lingonberries, blueberries, rowanberries, blackberries, black currants, red currants, as well as an abundance of edible mushrooms. Domestic Animals/Herding Wooly cows are common in Durrenfjell, and mountain and regular goats are spread out throughout the land. Many people also breed Winterhoofs which are a sturdier breed of horse which is used to the rough terrain of Fjellmaar. Industries Logging camps are a common sight in Trostane and Gorotta, many iron mines can be found in Durrenfjell, and fishing and trading docks are in abundance in Three Spears. Fur industries are a new flare coming up around Three Spears and they've built up quite a demand for it. Natural Resources Wood, fur and fish are the resources they have in abundance. Trade They export quality furs, fir planks, cheap iron, berries, jams and cold water fish. They import "exotic" fruits like pears, peaches and plums. Silver, gold and gems are also common. Currency Before their descent South from their homeland they were unaware of all things regarding mining and had therefore no knowledge of metal coins. Instead they used braided horsehair as currency, and they still call their currency a Braid even though they are copper and silver coins. Coastal civilizations also accept coin from Lyria and New Vedania.'